


There's a First Time for Everything

by milkoroco



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkoroco/pseuds/milkoroco
Summary: Leon lost his championship title and nearly falls into the rabbit hole of depression, but Raihan is there to help and comfort him until he's back on his feet.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dankiba, Kibadan, Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon, Raihan/Leon, Raileon - Relationship, kibana/dande
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	1. You'll Always be my Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ♥
> 
> This work is kind of ambitious and is expected to be long but I'll be working on this for a bit as well as other pieces planned!
> 
> I figured I should have tagged this piece with things that are expected, but some I'll add down the line when chapters are added, so I'm sorry if this is marked Explicit when it isn't exactly Explicit yet; same applies with other tags! 
> 
> This will be an 8 chapter long piece that takes place over the span of a week since Leon's championship loss.
> 
> For now, this is a slightly angsty and fluffy chapter, enjoy!

The crowd roars with utter shock and disbelief.

The unbelievable happened, the Champion of Galar was relinquished.

Undefeated no more.

The now ex-Champion of Galar gripped the bill of his gold-lined black snapback in self-disgust. _How could he lose? To such a young challenger?_ Surely he could have beaten him and his Pokemon to a pulp easily, but something in him slipped and he couldn’t put his finger on it. His right arm trembling from the crawling feeling of disappointment, forming a fist with his nails clawing deep and nearly piercing through his glove.

Raihan stood tall with his hands grasping the metal railings tightly and leaning over them, his eyes widened with incredulity that darted towards Leon’s cowering posture. The kid did it with ease, what kind of strategy was better than his own? It threw the dragon-type trainer for a loop too, this entire match was confusing. Everyone expected that the ex-Champion would have surely won; history has definitely changed that day.

Leon threw his hat into the air in a celebratory fashion after a moment of regretful silence for himself. Giving the congratulatory speech to the newly bestowed Champion of Galar, tears form around his eyes and stream down his face. He wipes them away quickly with his free hand while raising the young Champion arm with his other; Leon’s life changes today. The ex-Champion hangs his head low, stoically walking towards the exit and into the locker rooms after picking his hat back up.

“My ‘ _Champion Time_ ’ is over huh…” Leon exhaled sharply and with a crack in his voice, he mutters, “Dammit…”

He slams his locker door and punches it with unrelenting force, feeling disappointed in himself. 

“ **_DAMMIT… !!_ **”

His mind wanders around for answers of his doubtful future.

_What would his fans think?_

_What would Rose think?_

_What would Mum and Hop think?_

_Raihan…?_

Oh god, his own rival. His own rival that trained and fought hard for years since they were both ten years old, always prioritizing on beating him. This kid ruined it for him, stole the defeat that was rightfully his and worst of all; proved that his own strategies were obsolete. 

His fans and Rose, would they just dispose of him for simply losing? Pay no mind because a scummy child defeated him and ripped the red carpet from beneath his feet? He would’ve crumbled had Rose removed his sponsorships, no money to send out for his family so they too could live the lifestyle Leon lead with no complications; after all he just wanted the best for them. His fans kept him sane throughout the constant mess of having to keep up appearances, it was always the sweet ones that made him feel like he was accomplishing his goal; the goal to make trainers in Galar the strongest they could be, unlock their true potential while making sure they have fun in the process.

He wanted to make Hop strong, his little brother always admired him since he became Champion. Leon sensed Hop’s fuming aura of compassion and clear love for his Pokemon, he was determined to transform it into something better. But what was the point in doing that if he’s no longer considered stronger? The relenting feeling that Hop too, would be disappointed in him. His mom was always so proud of him since he started embarking his journey, but Leon wonders how she would feel once he had to come back home; would she be disappointed in him?

_Pit. Pat._

_Pit. Pat._

_Pit. Pat._

The sounds of stray tears hit the cool locker room flooring, Leon sniffling and choking on his throat’s attempts to hyperventilate. What was he going to do now? All he could really do was sit and wallow, anticipating the downfall of his future.

**_… S L A M !!_ **

“Who’s there?!” Leon shouted, quickly wiping away tears and using the underside of his shirt to wipe snot running from his nose, “If you’re an interviewer, you’re trespassing the area! You can’t be he-”

He’s cut off, a tall figure running towards him as quick as possible. He couldn’t get a good look at first since the man lunged at him, hugging him with full force; it’s Raihan. At first he couldn’t respond, he was caught off-guard from his best friend’s hug, but slowly he roped his arms around him and squished tightly. It was a solid ten minutes of them hugging while sitting on the locker room bench. Raihan set Leon’s hat down behind him and pet head, running his fingers through his soft purple hair and pushing Leon’s head into his chest for comfort.

“Rai...What’s gonna happen to me…?” His sobbing was muffled into his best friend’s chest, holding on desperately to his iconic jacket, “Will they forget about me now?”

“Don’t be an arse, Leon. No one’s gonna forget you, me and the other trainers have your back!” Raihan said with a panicked certainty.

“That wasn’t what I meant!” He backed from Raihan’s chest and looked directly into his teal eyes, his own golden pair glistening against the locker room light, “Hop, Mum, the fans, Rose--”

Raihan abruptly cut him off, giving him a simple and gentle smack across the dubious ex-Champion face. “You idiot, of course they won’t forget you. It’s just one match too, so I’m pretty sure Rose will just keep you around or something.” Leon caressed the area he got smacked in and Raihan folded his arms, “I’m a bit pissed just as you are now, that damn kid took my spotlight to beat ya.” Raihan looked peeved when he glanced away.

Leon chuckled a bit, “Even if the kid beat me or didn’t, you’ll always be my rival.” The dragon-type trainer gave a smirk.

“That’s the spirit, now c’mon and pack-up will ya? I’ll treat you to somethin’ sweet if you’re alright with that.” Raihan smiled, showing off his canines proudly.

“Sure Rai,” Leon sniffles and wipes his eye to dry off some leftover tears, “Where are we gonna go?”

“I guess we can go to my place, keeps you away from the paparazzi n’ I can order us a ton of food n’ we could watch a movie.” Raihan threw his arm over the ex-Champion as he slugged his gym bag over his shoulder,

“Sounds like a plan!” Leon walked in unison with Raihan, feeling the warmth of his rival’s arm around him; it made him feel safe, comfortable even.

It was off to Hammerlocke!

───────

The train ride back was particularly extremely slow today, a waddle of Eiscues trotted along the tracks causing a rescue team to help them. Raihan sighed, sitting across from Leon at a window seat in the train, scrolling through his Rotom Phone out of boredom. Before boarding the train, Raihan had done the favor of buying discreet street-wear for his best friend to put on; although he ordered Leon to keep the hood on and look down. Leon huffed, looking through the window to see the landscape and feeling anxious about what’s to come. He’s thankful that his best friend offered to hang out to cheer him up, but it’s only temporary; he wishes his hangout wouldn’t end. Leon formed a slight fist, furrowing his eyebrows while looking outside the window as if he were angry at the whole world. The boy was on the verge of tearing up again.

But he could feel a warm sensation surround his furious fist, it’s Raihan’s hand cupping it. The dragon-trainer massaged his thumb over the thumb’s knuckle, hoping it’d reassure his friend slightly. Leon resisted the urge to recoil his hand, but instead he flinched. The ex-champion looked over at Raihan, who’s kept his cool this entire time and stared intently into Leon’s eyes.

“Sorry if I startled you.” Raihan stopped rubbing Leon’s hand. “I thought you’d need more comfort or somethin’.” 

Leon’s eyes widened, showing his gold gleaming eyes that radiated bewilderment. “No homo though, I guess” Raihan grinned, showing his signature canines while laughing and his crazy-eyed look that everyone remembers dearly. Strangely, Leon felt a strain in his chest with fluttery feelings trailing by; _what is this? What am I feeling?_ He felt the need to clutch his heart, but stopped himself to save some awkwardness between him and his best friend. Leon urged Raihan that the hand holding was okay and that he could continue. A smile crept on Leon’s face only to turn towards the window to distract himself, meanwhile Raihan goes back to scrolling endlessly on his phone to fuel his social media addiction. The ex-champ slowly shuts out his thinking, letting the occasional bumps from the train hitting its tracks take him over and somewhat lull him to sleep.

“Sleeping beauty...” Raihan chuckled then whispered to his phone, “Rotom, take a few snaps will ya? Don’t disturb the guy if you can.” Hovering in agreement, it does what Raihan commanded, leaving him to admire over the pictures through the train ride.

_Arceus bless that Raihan is his friend_. Leon tried to drift away to sleep, but only staying slightly awake because of the train’s bumps in unison with the tracks. Had his best rival never met him in the locker room, Leon would’ve not known what to do with himself. The offer for comfort was nice, but he wondered how he could muster up the courage to ask Raihan if he could stay for just a few days more, give or take a week; the boy needed to recuperate from such a large defeat. His clenched hand began to feel clammy as Raihan still held his hand; he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He wasn’t sure how to handle the feeling of butterfrees in his stomach every time he thought about the dragon-type trainer, especially now since he’s holding his hand! He tried to mentally shake the thought off his head, instead thinking about what movie they could watch at Raihan’s house and what they could order.

A whisper caught Rotom Phone’s attention, lighting up, “Rotom, gotta take a picture.” The sentient phone gracefully landed in Raihan’s open palm. Suffice to say, the dragon-boy took several photos of him holding his rival’s hand, giggling to himself while scrolling through.

“Attention Passengers!” The announcement from the conductor woke Leon from his nap and making a groan. Raihan was snapped from his social media trance and other commuters darted their eyes towards the loudspeaker, waiting for the announcement to continue. “The Eiscue rescue was a success and the team has departed the area, we will now continue service normally.”

The train made a few loud mechanical noises, launching the train a little faster like all commuters were used to. Leon relaxed to get shut eye for the few minutes they have until they stop at Hammerlocke, still holding Raihan’s hand and dropping his hood over his head. Raihan’s heart skipped a beat seeing Leon feel at peace for a moment, forming a small smile.

It was no secret Raihan had a liking towards Leon, although the general public never bothered to inspect further, classifying it as “Best Friend Behavior.” He attempted several times to flirt towards his rival, but Leon seemed oblivious towards his shots. It peeved the dragon-type trainer greatly, but a part of him understood why. Raihan knew for a fact he was irresistible, so Leon not liking his appearance wasn’t a concern. 

_Maybe he didn’t swing that way?_

_Maybe I’m not his type?_

_Does he even want a relationship?_

_He doesn’t even bother with Sonia…_

He was lost, deep in his thoughts, staring at Leon’s peacefully sleeping face while he questioned himself. But his thoughts popped like a bubble when the train halted; they’ve arrived at Hammerlocke. He tugged lightly at Leon’s sleeve, grabbing his hand and guiding him to stand up and get out of the train car. 

Raihan took a strong whiff of air, “Ah…” He exhaled slowly, “Home sweet Hammerlocke…”

Leon giggled at Raihan’s homesick comment, which made the dragon-type trainer’s cheeks blush heavily. What made matters worse was that he was still holding his rival’s hand after they hopped off the car. Raihan liked it though, he loved the feeling of Leon’s hand clasping his own; it was so soft and small. Soon after, Leon let go of his rival, saying he’s off to buy some things from a vending machine and Raihan nods in acknowledgement.

Raihan stood by the doors of the train station, waiting for Leon to get his things. He thought to himself, _“This is shitty of me to do…”_ He slugged his headband downwards in shame. _“I’ve gotta let him stay in for a while, maybe then I can express how I feel…? But to do it when he’s recuperating...am I a bad person for this?”_ Still lost in his thoughts, Leon walked up towards him with his bag stuffed with food and looking worried about Raihan. 

“You alright, mate?” The ex-champion cocked his head to the side, putting his hand on Raihan’s shoulder. 

The dragon-type trainer shook his head, lifting his head and giving a crooked smile, “Yeah! I’m alright!” He fixed his headband, “C’mon, let’s get to my place!”

They smiled in unison, exiting the station and trotting along to Raihan’s house. Off they went!


	2. The Hills have Sableyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies, popcorn, and sweet pancakes caked in syrup.  
> What's not to love about those?  
> They bring comfort to Raihan and Leon when they were kids.  
> Maybe it'll bring comfort now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to preface this chapter with a few things:
> 
> 1\. I'm so sorry that the update for this story has come extremely late; IRL issues have taken over and I barely had time to write significant scenes. It may remain that way for future chapters as I have school, but I'm trying my best!
> 
> 2\. Credit to Danutalis/@utlaga for giving me a name for the movie mentioned! I had a seriously tough time trying to figure that out and honestly it's fitting LOL
> 
> 3\. I've opened a Ko-Fi! If you'd like to further support any future writing, you can donate there! If you do, I'd appreciate it a ton and thank you for showing interest! [Link: https://ko-fi.com/milkoroco ]

_…Click._ Raihan closes the front door behind him after allowing Leon inside first.

Leon’s always felt a tinge of unwelcome and was uncomfortable at times when he hung with Raihan although they’ve been friends for years. The crawling feeling of anxiety tugged at him, making him worry if he was a little _too_ comfortable at the dragon-type trainer’s home; he made sure to not invade Raihan’s personal well-being. The ex-champion clung to his gym’s bag strap, looking around for a good place to put it without soliciting a lecture from his best friend. 

But that bubble soon popped when Raihan’s voice emerged softly, “Go on, lay your bag anywhere, don’t matter where.” He smiled a goofy grin, settling his gym bag next to his chocolate-coloured sofa then plopping himself down on it. He sighed in relief after a long day as well as knowing he’s off for the week. Leon gently set his bag down next to Raihan’s so he wouldn’t lose it in the future and hoping his best friend wouldn’t mind. Raihan took out his Rotom Phone after offering the ex-champ to sit, scrolling through Pokégram while Leon turned the TV on only for the news to broadcast.

“This is GBS News, we are reporting breaking news today; that Galar’s Champion, Leon, has officially lost.” The reporter, with a grim yet shocked tone, added anticipation. “What a Champion Time it has been.” _Well geez, call me dead since you want to make it sound like a funeral statement so much…_

Leon’s poised shoulders then slugged backwards when the words finally registered in his head. He was just near tears when the memory of his loss flooded in. He shook his head and wiped off any tears that dared to fall.

“Rai,” The ex-champion mumbled, head turned and sulked at his best friend, “Can I use your shower?” 

The dragon-trainer quickly nodded, “You know where my bathroom is, go ahead.” Leon went to pick up his gym back, unzipping it quickly and scourging for his regular clothes… until he realized that maybe he had forgotten to pack them; clearly his day couldn’t get any worse. Raihan peers over, lifting himself from his relaxed position after noticing his best friend’s scrambling.

“You ‘aight over there, Cha--, er… Leon?” Raihan always had the habit of calling Leon “Champ,” but since the tournament match ended in the kid’s favour, he figured the name was a curse now. 

“Sorry…”

Leon scoffed and continued to push things inside his bag aside, trying for now a second time to look for his clothes. The “Champ” name made his breath hitch; he may not be the champion now, but Raihan still thought he was. He wanted to tell him it was okay, but it was a double-edged sword, he didn’t want to deal with the pain from the other side every time “Champion” was said. He appreciated the sentiment but wanted to spit the bitter taste of reminded defeat from it; it was hard to just forget it so quickly. He lamented.

“Earth to Leon…?” Raihan snapped, his voice slightly roaring like a dragon’s roar to grab Leon’s attention. The ex-champ jolted and looked at Raihan. “You okay?”

But Leon managed to immediately pull out his shirt and some sweatpants out from his bag.

“Oh… I thought I’d forgotten my clothes in my locker…” He gently tossed his bag aside next to Raihan’s and dropped his head into his hands, exhaling deeply with relief. The ex-champion got up, heading towards the bathroom.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Leon mummered, closing the bathroom door where minutes later Raihan could hear the water running.

The dragon-trainer sighed, reaching for his TV remote to change the channel; he too, couldn’t bear the news that his best friend lost too. He searched around for movies on-demand that he and Leon could watch for the night to cheer him up. Raihan scrolled around until he landed on “The Hills have Sableyes”.

_Sweet_ , he thought. _What better than a horror flick_? He left the remote on the coffee table and rose from his seat. He made his way towards the kitchen, the shower’s volume intensified while Raihan grabbed a large plastic bowl and packets of popcorn. Shoving the popcorn packets into the microwave, each button beeped from his touch and soon it started humming to life. He stood there, eyeing the bathroom door in view while leaning against his kitchen’s island counter, looking through Pokégram to pass time. The microwave counted down it’s last seconds, but Raihan pressed end before one could reach zero. He let the popcorn packets stay there to keep warmth so it remains fresh when Leon leaves the bathroom. 

The steady stream of water splashed against Leon’s skin, he just stood there taking it all in, soaking. He already lathered himself in soap, washed it off, and done it again just to make sure all the dirt and sweat was gone. But he wished it could wash off what was on his mind. He wished it washed off his grief over the championship title, the vision of this kid yanking it from him. He understands what it was like when he was ten, taking the championship title from its predecessor; the pangs of fury mixed with guilt they must’ve felt from losing to a damn child. He knew it was bound to happen, but how he’d cope was a question he never thought of answering, never bothered. What was the point in thinking about losing when you should be winning? There was none, but Leon couldn’t help but feel regret for giving that kid their starter pokémon as a gift; maybe then that kid wouldn’t have beat him, joined the gym challenge even.

Hot tears stung his cool wet cheeks and his eyes puffed red from it. Leon muffled his near attempts to hyperventilate so much as to not worry Raihan, who’s damn bathroom echos nearly everything to the outside. He was lost in thought, until he heard loud knocking from the otherside of the door.

“C’mon, 15 more minutes and I’m having you pay my water bill instead!” Raihan yelled, hoping his voice carried more volume than the raging showers.

“I got us a movie, its horror just like what we used to watch as kids, I made some popcorn too!”

Leon’s eyes lit up half-way. He always liked horror movies, although he was either terrified of them or fell asleep because of them; most importantly though, he liked watching them with Raihan. Ever since they were kids, they’d have sleepovers galore and always watch movies, sometimes over and over again, and stuff their faces with popcorn; Leon missed those moments. He turned the shower off, grabbing his towel off the rack and drying himself inside. Stepping out, he slipped into his comfy clothes, a baggy graphic t-shirt and his dark-grey sweatpants. He slipped on gray socks and collected his old clothes, heading out to shove them into his gym bag. 

“Ah, did the princess dab a little makeup before leaving too?” Raihan snorted, leering towards Leon’s way.

“Very funny, dragon boy.” Leon retorted, plopping back down on the couch and shoving his clothes into his bag and lazily tossing it to the side. 

“Uh-huh, so how does thee princess like his popcorn, mh?” Raihan peered behind him, awaiting a response from Leon before he takes the packets out.

“Uuh...just butter and salt I suppose.” Leon muttered, fully relaxed onto the couch with his head thrown back and eyes closed. Raihan takes the packets, sliced them open and poured the popcorn into the bowl. 

“Fuckin’ vanilla.” Raihan scoffed, adding what the ex-champion wanted into the popcorn bowl and tussling it around to make sure everything’s coated.

Raihan walked towards the living room with the popcorn bowl in hand, plopping down on his couch as well. He placed the bowl between the two of them and reached for the remote. Leon shot a glare at Raihan for his vanilla comment, grabbing a near fist full of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

“Damn Leon, you can shove a lot in there can ya hm?” Raihan gave a goofy grin with his signature fangs showing.

Leon wasn’t amused, “Start the movie before I throw hot buttered popcorn in your face.” He folded his arms and Raihan started the movie, kicking back his feet on top of the coffee table and setting aside the remote. 

“Aight, then princess, just like ol’ times.” He took pieces of popcorn, not handfuls, for the duration of the horror flick.

───────

The film focused on a hill, where a threatening sableye peered over a group of Pokémon trainers. Raihan yawned, tried moving his drowsy hand into the popcorn bowl only to notice it’s completely empty. He blinked a few times, throwing his head back then forward to see the time.

_Shit...11pm already_ ? Raihan looked over towards his best friend, who was already passed out from exhaustion and how boring the movie was. Though, he wondered, he _does_ look kind of cute when he’s asleep. Leon’s near lilac-coloured hair dropped straight down, his locks casting his beautiful face from sight. Raihan wanted to reach out, scrape his long fingers down his hair and curl them around, but snapped from that headspace when he realized he had ate buttered popcorn prior; don’t wanna mess his hair up. Shaking his head, he got up slow while taking the bowl and placed it into the sink then washed his hands; he’ll deal with it in the morning.

Next, he walked over, grabbing both him and Leon’s gym bag and put them in his room by the closet. Opening said closet he hauled a futon and rolled it out in an open space by his actual bed, preparing it for sleep then preparing his actual bed for the ex-champ. He exited his bedroom to gently shake Leon so he’d be semi awake. He groaned.

“Hey… Leon… Wake-up a bit will ya?” Raihan cooed, taking his hand and caressing the man’s cheek. 

Leon’s eyes slowly fluttered open, his eyelashes batting eachother like butterflies open their wings. He softly groaned, drowsy and lethargic, but nonetheless looked up at Raihan.

“Hm…? Rai…?” He peered over to see the clock, shocked that it was already so late. His eyes opened wide, sitting straight trying to look for his gym bag but it was nowhere in site, not even Raihan’s was there. His vision darted back to the dragon-type trainer.

“Where’s our stuff?” He asked with haste.

“In ‘m bedroom.” Raihan nonchalantly retorted.

“It’s late… um…” Leon wanted to ask, but stumbled on how to word his words properly but Raihan soon interrupted him.

“No need to ask, I knew it was late, ‘s why I woke you up.” Raihan leaned back to give Leon personal space, “I made my bed, you can sleep on that, I rolled ‘mself a futon so it’s alright.” Raihan gave a sheepish smile.

“Are you sure mate? You’re letting me stay the night?” He pondered the question in his mind prior to even opening his mouth. They were Best Friends right? Surely he would have said yes anyway? But it’s never right to assume that. 

“Course! I ain’t lettin’ you leave my house like that in the middle of the night, ain’t fair.” He lent his arm to Leon for stability, knowing full well the man would topple over had he gotten up himself. _He’s a tad heavy…_

“Geez Leon, you’d be so in sync with yer Charizard but your balance is shit…” He giggled, speeding towards the bed room. 

Raihan gently led Leon to his bed, assisting him laying down and tucked him in. Scrolling around a bookcase nearby, he grabbed a charizard plushie and handed it to his best friend. But Leon, although groggy, furrowed his eyebrows and eyed the plushie.

“You’re acting awfully like a mum right now…” Leon shifted his look to Raihan, confused at his overwhelming generosity

Raihan stood there, not realizing his actions did seem out of place. He waved his hand to dismiss his comment, telling him to enjoy it and that he’s being nice only because he’s tired. Leon shrugged and pulled the covers over him more while clutching the plushie; Raihan smiled a bit. The dragon-type trainer grabbed a Goomy plush and tucked it between his arm, snuggling into the covers thrown-about the futon. He exhaled deeply, bringing the Goomy plushie closer and his eyes fluttering in and out of sleep. He could already hear his best friend snoring, a signal for him to start doing them same. Squeezing his eyes shut, finally, he drifts to sleep with his cute Goomy plushie.

───────

_I can smell the sweet scent of pancakes… and Leon isn’t in his bed_. He rose up slowly from his futon, his Goomy plushie rolling off the side. Rubbing his eyes from morning eye crust, the light shone through the window softly while a steady scent of cooked pancakes with syrup emitted through the door. His mouth watered and tossed the covers aside, getting up while his pyjama pants continually sagged. The smell guided him only to be gifted, in his opinion, a blessed image; Leon cooking pancakes but wearing some of Raihan’s own baggy clothes. His eyes widened as if his usual coffee kicked into his system, and his jaw nearly unhinged. Leon slightly jolted, hearing Raihan’s bare feet hit the kitchen tile.

“Oh, you’re up early!” Leon grinned, already serving a plate of fluffy pancakes caked with maple syrup just like Raihan used to love ‘em. He turned around with striking confidence, plate in one hand extended to Raihan and a spatula in the other. The dragon-type trainer swore his heart nearly stopped.

“Yeah…” He muttered, grabbing the plate and setting it down on the island, sitting down, “I see you’ve stolen some of my clothes hm?” He smirked, digging his fork into the pancakes.

“Oh yeah… I took a shower not realizing I had spare clothes, so I nabbed some of yours that fit…” He could feel the heat rise on his cheeks, “I also thought making some breakfast as thanks for last night.” Leon set his spatula down and curled a lock of his hair, setting down his plate next to Raihan’s.

They both dug in, not making much of a peep to each other. Raihan mostly kept to himself, trying to muster the courage to ask the question that’s been bugging him since the train ride home. Leon, meanwhile, enjoys his own cooking and coats more of his pancakes in syrup. Raihan couldn’t help but giggle at his best friend’s sugar addiction.

“Your cookin’s pretty good, mate.” He scarfed another fork.

“Thank you! My mum’s been teaching me whenever I used to go on breaks while I was… er… Champion.” Leon’s cheerful mood immediately sunk after remembering his lost title and his mother; he was worried how his mother would have reacted, _is she even worried_? He looked down into his plate, seemingly as if his appetite vanished from thin air.

“Aye.” Raihan mustered in a raspy and low voice. “I get you’re still pretty upset over the whole Championship loss.” He settled his fork down and put a hand on Leon’s back.

The ex-champion’s eyes widened on confusion mixed with relief from Raihan’s touch.

“How about this,” He cleared his throat and turned to face Leon, “Do you want to stay at my house for the rest week so you can get back on your feet? Avoid the press a bit and… relax with me?” He stumbled a bit on the last question.

Leon’s blush intensified, but he hoped his skin’s colour made it less noticeable. He pondered for a bit, staring back and forth from the pancakes to Raihan, his gulping intensifying.

“I ain’t pressuring you.” Raihan’s voice rung in Leon’s head and made him mentally dizzy. He looked up at him with bewilderment gleaming along with his golden eyes shining from the lights. It made Raihan’s heart pump faster.

“That… sounds like a good idea yeah… I’ll stay for the week…” Leon’s eyes darted towards the pancakes again. Raihan grinned with his signature fangs popping up once more.

“Awesome!” The dragon-type trainer raised his fist to the air, “We should start finishing our plates though… they’re gettin’ a tad cold.” 

They both nodded in agreement and started scarfing down the food immediately.

_There goes day one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to get updates from this fan-fiction or others, you can also follow my twitter ( @milkoroco ) if you can't subscribe here on AO3!
> 
> If you'd like to support my work further, you can donate to my Ko-Fi! [Link: https://ko-fi.com/milkoroco ]
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/night ! ♥


End file.
